Del odio al amor
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: esta historia cuenta desde que descubren Takato y Rika su amor hacia el otro hasta el final  TakatoxRika HenryxJuri
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de digimon no pertenecen los uso para hacer historias y si fueran míos quien sabe que le haría a Takuya n_n

Capitulo 1:

Descubrimiento

Era una tarde tranquila(o al menos pensaba así Rika)

Después de la mañañita la de hoy

FLASHBACK

Ella hiba caminando muy de prisa para no encontrarse con sus "amigos", ya que tendría que asistir con ellos en la misma escuela

-Si quieres te podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites-Le dijo Henry

-No necesito NADA de ustedes-Dijo muy enfadada

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tengo que salir-Dijo para si

-Toma aire fresco, si lo necesitas-Dijo Renamon

-Esta bien-Contesto Rika

Salio de su casa, hiba caminando hasta que encontró algo…

-Digibatalla- Dijo un poco asustada pero a la vez feliz-Renamon-Llamo la chica

-SI Rika-Contesto Renamon

Se enfrentaban contra un digimon desconocido pero mas fuerte que Renamon

Despues de una gran pelea de Renamon contra el otro digimon a esta la empujaron muy fuerte por lo que cayo al suelo

-R-R-Renamon-tartamudeo Rika

-Rikaa-Grito alguien conocido para ella

-Takato-dijo ella

-Hola-dijo el

-A que veniste-con su tono temible

-A darte animos-dijo el con su sonrisa

-¿Y por que no me ayudas?-dijo preguntando

-Guilmon tiene hambre así que…no-dijo en tono de burla

-Esta bien- Dijo suspirando

Vencieron al digimon nuevo con facilidad lo que dejo impresionados a Takato, Renamon y Rika, su mente no sabia pero su corazón si: ANIMOS pero no cualquier animo, solo los de Takato.

Llego la noche, Rika soñó con aquella digibatalla, pero una imagen llego a su mente, era Takato con su sonrisa

-Que estoy pensando-Dijo regañándose a si misma

Mientras que a Takato le paso lo mismo, pero en lugar de soñar canto:

En tu planeta me quede

Fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan

Pero mi nave se averió

Y ahora estoy

Perdido aquí mañana solo con múltiples visiones

O daños transparentes, anemonas de luz, partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti.

Love, love love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love, love, love, love

En tu planeta me quede

Fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan

Pero mi nave se averio

Y ahora estoy

Perdido aquí mañana solo con multiples visiones

O daños transparentes, anemonas de luz, partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love, love, love, love

Love x37

-Creo que oír Zoe sirve para demostrar sentimientos-Pensó Takato

-Mañana será otro día-Dijeron al unísono Takato y Rika

Notas que nadie lee:

Es mi primer capitulo ya tengo los demás nada mas lo que no tengo es tiempo

Les aseguro que tengo lo capitulo (no todos) pero nada mas hasta el 5

2do capitulo: Aceptación

By: Sora Zoe Kamiya Nonaka


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de digimon no pertenecen los uso para hacer historias y si fueran míos quien sabe que le haría a Takuya n_n

Capitulo 1:

Descubrimiento

Era una tarde tranquila(o al menos pensaba así Rika)

Después de la mañañita la de hoy

FLASHBACK

Ella hiba caminando muy de prisa para no encontrarse con sus "amigos", ya que tendría que asistir con ellos en la misma escuela

-Si quieres te podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites-Le dijo Henry

-No necesito NADA de ustedes-Dijo muy enfadada

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tengo que salir-Dijo para si

-Toma aire fresco, si lo necesitas-Dijo Renamon

-Esta bien-Contesto Rika

Salio de su casa, hiba caminando hasta que encontró algo…

-Digibatalla- Dijo un poco asustada pero a la vez feliz-Renamon-Llamo la chica

-SI Rika-Contesto Renamon

Se enfrentaban contra un digimon desconocido pero mas fuerte que Renamon

Despues de una gran pelea de Renamon contra el otro digimon a esta la empujaron muy fuerte por lo que cayo al suelo

-R-R-Renamon-tartamudeo Rika

-Rikaa-Grito alguien conocido para ella

-Takato-dijo ella

-Hola-dijo el

-A que veniste-con su tono temible

-A darte animos-dijo el con su sonrisa

-¿Y por que no me ayudas?-dijo preguntando

-Guilmon tiene hambre así que…no-dijo en tono de burla

-Esta bien- Dijo suspirando

Vencieron al digimon nuevo con facilidad lo que dejo impresionados a Takato, Renamon y Rika, su mente no sabia pero su corazón si: ANIMOS pero no cualquier animo, solo los de Takato.

Llego la noche, Rika soñó con aquella digibatalla, pero una imagen llego a su mente, era Takato con su sonrisa

-Que estoy pensando-Dijo regañándose a si misma

Mientras que a Takato le paso lo mismo, pero en lugar de soñar canto:

En tu planeta me quede

Fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan

Pero mi nave se averió

Y ahora estoy

Perdido aquí mañana solo con múltiples visiones

O daños transparentes, anemonas de luz, partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti.

Love, love love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love, love, love, love

En tu planeta me quede

Fue por un tiempo y nunca fue mi plan

Pero mi nave se averio

Y ahora estoy

Perdido aquí mañana solo con multiples visiones

O daños transparentes, anemonas de luz, partículas de amor y recuerdos de ti

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

Love, love, love, love, love, love

Love x37

-Creo que oír Zoe sirve para demostrar sentimientos-Pensó Takato

-Mañana será otro día-Dijeron al unísono Takato y Rika

Notas que nadie lee:

Es mi primer capitulo ya tengo los demás nada mas lo que no tengo es tiempo

Les aseguro que tengo lo capitulo (no todos) pero nada mas hasta el 4

2do capitulo: Aceptación

By: Sora Zoe Kamiya Nonaka


End file.
